memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:E-Mail-Empfang deaktiviert
Liebe Archivisten, ich habe eben versucht Spezial:E-Mail/Plasmarelais aufzurufen und bekam die Meldung "Du kannst in diesem Wiki keine E-Mails an andere Benutzer senden" Wisst ihr wie lange schon und warum das so ist? Sonst würde ich mich nämlich mal Wikia wenden, denn ich fand diese Funktion schon oft recht hilfreich. Gruß -- 17:11, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich habe dazu mal das Team kontaktiert. -- 17:49, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Das Team hat mir geantwortet, dass die Mailfunktion in allen Wikis deaktiviert wurde. Sie sei zu wenig genutzt worden, um den Wartungsaufwand zu rechtfertigen. We did recently remove this feature across all of Wikia. We appreciate that it some users did make use of it, but the numbers were too small to justify maintaining it. We also prefer the open communication of talk pages and message walls. Eine Funktion weniger. Das ist schade, denn wie soll man den irgendwie mit jemandem in Kontakt treten, sei es nur, um Mailadressen auszutauschen... -- 20:36, 26. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Lässt sich nicht irgendwie anderweitig eine Mailfunktion ein bauen? Reicht doch eigentlich schon, wenn die Mailadresse nicht sichtbar ist oder erst über eine MA-interne Weiterleitung an die tatsächliche Emailadresse weitergegeben wird (klingt jetzt sicherlich einfacher, als es tatsächlich umsetzbar ist) --D47h0r Talk 21:14, 26. Mai 2014 (UTC) Mir fiele keine Möglichkeit ein, wie man das bewerkstelligen könnte. Aber vielleicht in diesem Chat? Möglicherweise kann man ja auch einen "privaten Chat" machen. Nachteil dabei wäre, das beide Teilnehmer online sein müssten. -- 21:24, 26. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Dann wäre die Diskussionsseite der Benutzer sicherlich besser. Dort muss niemand online sein. --D47h0r Talk 21:52, 26. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::ich finde das ziemlich schlimm. Kann mir auch nich vorstellen das so ein feature so wartungsintensiv ist. Die Chatfunktion die wikia anbietet ist nett, aber nicht alltags-tauglich. Es gibt keine apps, keine Benachrichtigungen. Für IRC gibt es zwar ein ganzes Ökosystem aus apps aber es ist denke ich zu kompliziert für den heutige Nutzer. Ich würde mich gerne nach Alternativen umsehen. Will mir jemand dabei helfen? -- 07:00, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Was den Mail-Kontakt angeht: ich habe mir einfach mal schnell ein Formular gebastelt. nicht hübsch, aber zweckmäßig. Wer auch eins will, sagt einfach bescheid. Meins ist hier: http://plasmarelais.url.ph/ma-mail/plasmarelais.htm Gruß -- 22:16, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::das is doch cool. kannst du mir auch so eins einrichten? -- 11:52, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Gibt's den auch in schwarz? Gerne nehme ich auch eins :) --D47h0r Talk 12:36, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gerne, kann ich gleich machen. @D47h0r: meinst du Hintergrund schwarz, helle Schrift? Und dann müsstet ihr beide mir (am besten gleich über mein Formular) noch eure Mailadresse geben, an die diese Nachrichten dann geleitet werden sollen. -- 13:35, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ne, die Farbe ist eigentlich egal, sollte eigentlich nur ein lockeres Batman-Zitat sein. Ansich kannst du mir auch den Quellcode geben und ich füge es selbst ein. --D47h0r Talk 13:39, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) OK, dann kriegste einfach auch die MA-Farben. Das Ding ist, ich habe lange gesucht nach einem guten Hoster, der das Script gut einbindet. Mit deiner Mail-Adresse kann ich es einfach genauso aufsetzen, wie ich es bei mir gemacht habe. -- 13:53, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Habe mal dein Script getestet und dir meine E-Mail-Adresse zukommen lassen. --D47h0r Talk 14:01, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Sehr gut. Dein Formular findet sich jetzt unter http://plasmarelais.url.ph/ma-mail/d47h0r.htm Hab dir auch schon was darüber geschickt. Gruß -- 17:45, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nee doch nich... mein FTP spinnt grad leicht... -- 17:55, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Aber nu... schau nochmal nach, jetzt sollt es gehen. -- 18:11, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Hey Plasmarelais, in Sachen E-Mailkontakt wüsste ich noch was, was du an Wikia melden könntest, falls es ihr Wartungsbereich ist. In meinen Mails steht, wenn du was bearbeitest, immernoch das hier: Kontakt zum Benutzer: E-Mail: http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Spezial:E-Mail/Plasmarelais das dürfte damit hinfällig sein... 15:32, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis. Das betrifft nur die Mails, wenn jemand meine Benutzerdiskussion bearbeitet, oder? Ich seh mal nach. Das kann man bestimmt über Spezial:MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten auch selbst regeln. Ich such mal den entsprechenden Baustein raus und ändere das. -- 15:43, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe den Link auf Email hier mal auskommentiert. Vielleicht ist es möglich, wenigstens (gesteuert) auf ein Mail-Formular zu verlinken. -- 17:42, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC)